Crimson Magic
by ReylanaMills
Summary: The Cullens have a new addition to their family, Anne is different from her siblings being born from Esme's womb, she struggles with who she is. Henry and the gang decide to try the normal life and move to Forks expecting just that but things don't turn out that way when Henry meets Anne in a very compromising position. AU


**A/N: Recently got re-obsessed with Twilight, but I wanted my OUAT characters in it so here is what I have come up with. Key notes, it's been a long time, most of the humans are long gone. I made it so whoever the wolves imprint on live as long as their imprinter, the wolves are also ageless. Other than the new character, everything from Twilight is the same.**

 **For my oncers, the ships are OutlawQueen and CaptainSwan. There is an OQ baby coming very soon. Magic always follows eventually(;**

 **Enjoy! Let me know if I should continue!**

 **Xoxo, RM**

* * *

The Cullens never expected another addition to the family but by some miracle Anne Rae Elizabeth Cullen was produced by Esme and Carlisle, an impossible feat that was achieved. The volturi nor vampires alike could ever understand how this had happened but it did, Esme Cullen carried a child in her womb for four months before she had given birth to their daughter. Unlike her niece Renesmee she was fully grown within a month, her capabilities were still surfacing.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were all sitting in the living room with the doors wide open, they had just finished hunting, the boys and Bella were still out hunting in northern Canada they fancied moose instead.

"I don't smell Anne. Where is she?" Rose asked

"I specifically told her to stay home." Esme said, they both turned to Alice who was looking up her eyes moving fast, she was having a vision.

"On your left Rose!" she cried, Rose immediately stuck out her hand as their little sister tried to run past, she grabbed Anne's arm and held her tight.

"Let me go!" Anne cried, she squirmed but couldn't get free from her sister, she sank to the grown and began to sob. Esme looked from Alice to Rosalie, and slowly sat next to Anne.

"What is it?" Esme asked calmly, Rose and Alice both sat next to the two, their little sister was very emotional, more emotional than they had ever been, things were still new, she was technically two months old still. Anne refused to look up, but the scent of human blood hit the three very strongly, Esme placed her hand under her daughter's chin and tilted her head up to look at her, Anne couldn't hide it anymore, she looked at her mother's golden eyes, wishing she mirrored the same but they weren't. They were bloodshot red, she had drank from a human. Her light brown hair in complete disarray from running.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop." Anne cried "I tried but there was so much blood everywhere." She huddled herself into a ball and cried, Esme looked to Rose and Alice again unsure what their next move should be.

"This is the third time this week." Rose said sternly to the two

"I know it is, she still is sort of a newborn in a sense." Esme said

"She won't do it again anytime soon." Alice said reassuringly

"I don't know." Rose said softly, she sighed. "Where is the body, we'll have to clean it up before anyone starts to notice."

"By the cliffs, he had fallen off near the trees by the canyon." Anne said softly, Rose nodded, she stood up just as the others were returning from their hunt, immediately seeing everyone on the floor the rest of them joined.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, checking over his daughter for any signs of pain, he saw her eyes and relaxed

"I couldn't control it." She mumbled again

"All of you go clean up the mess, it's going to take an immense amount of self-control and all of you together to take care of it, your mother and I will stay here with her." Carlisle said lifting Anne into his arms, the others nodded and jumped out of the high doors and sprinted into the forest. Carlisle took Esme's hand and they both sprinted to Edward's old room, now Anne's.

Carlisle placed their daughter on her feet, she ran to the little therapist bed and turned away from her parents. Esme's heart broke a little, she knew how hard it was for her newborn daughter to control her thirst, she didn't have Bella's control or any of theirs for that matter, she was worse than Jasper. Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. He squeezed her shoulder and left the two knowing they needed their time, he followed his other children.

Esme joined her daughter and sat next to her quietly she brought her legs up and sat down gracefully since she was wearing a fairly tight pencil skirt and Carlisle's favorite purple blouse. Anne immediately rested her head in her mother's lap and started to softly cry again. Esme ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and untangled it as she went.

"I'm a monster mom." Anne said softly

"You aren't a monster my love." Esme said kissing her daughter's head, "I know it's hard but you will get the hang of it."

"Are you sure?" Anne asked, "I've killed more than any of you and I've only been in this world for two months, if that isn't a monster I don't know what is." Anne said sitting up she looked at Esme with puffy eyes and tears falling down her porcelain cheeks, Esme used her thumbs to wipe them away.

"You are special and unique my love, different." Esme said, "You aren't like anyone I've ever known or your father. We're still learning about you each day things will get easier with time." Esme said she stood up and stood behind her daughter and placed her hair in a French braid, her hair still reached her hips even in a braid. Naturally Anne's hair was wavy and a lighter brown then Esme's she looked a little like the Denali coven.

"We don't even know if you have powers like your siblings, I'm not sure when they're going to manifest and-" Esme paused when she saw a strange look in her daughter's eyes, "What is it?" she asked

"Nothing." Anne lied

"Sweetheart, you can tell me anything you know that right?" Esme asked, Anne nodded, "Did something manifest?"

"I don't know." Anne spoke softly, "I was singing while I ran and smelt human blood but the man was climbing on the mountain, I ignored it and continued singing I was going to run but then he dropped right in front of me, the blood-" Anne mumbled

"He committed suicide?" Esme asked

"I'm not sure, I think it had to do with my voice." Anne said

"You think you lured him by singing." Esme asked, Anne nodded

"Something like that, I haven't told anyone but it's been happening a lot more recently, when I sing humans are attracted to the sound, I've sang to you all before but nothing happens."

"I'll have to talk to your father about this when they return, now why don't you get all cleaned up, you can help me cook something for Renesmee when she returns tonight." Esme said, Anne reluctantly nodded and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror her own crimson eyes scared her, she ran the water and washed the excess blood from her mouth and splashed her face. She looked like an eighteen year old.

Everything about her was perfect, her face had strikingly beautiful features, her porcelain skin flawless to the touch, eyebrows arched over the curve before dispersing onto the bridge of her dainty nose. Full plump lips, high cheekbones and captivating eyes. She was unearthly beautiful, she had all of her parent's strong features which made her more enchanting and pleasing to the eye but to Anne she was a monster, everything about her allured death and she hated it. When she didn't feed her eyes were not like her family they were an eerie grey which made her stand out even more. Another trait that set her apart from her bitten vampire family.

Her body was in pristine condition, she had curves in all the right places, she was tall and toned, a portrayal of what all these human women wanted, an impressive chest and bottom, she didn't have to work out to maintain it either. Her shiny, light brown hair only added to her looks. She was a goddess, a goddess of death in her mind.

She cracked her neck, she fixed her navy blue blouse and wiped her hands on her black skinny jeans, she then went to the kitchen to help with dinner, even though the smells were quite revolting she sucked it up.

* * *

"Okay kid Forks, Washington here at last." Emma said pulling up to their new house and new life despite having Killian with them and a very pregnant Regina, and Robin moving over next week.

"So school starts tomorrow, you excited for you first day of school as a sophomore?" Killian asked Henry

"Yeah, I mean I'm excited for normal, no magic no dragons or curses just normal." Henry said slinging his bag over his shoulder

"Well this is as normal as it gets, rainy Washington let's do this kid." Emma said, she opened their U-Haul and the three unpacked everything into their new house that was fairly large considering the Mills-Locksley household would be living with them soon. It had five bedrooms kind of old looking, three bathrooms and an acre of land. Moving there would be worth it.

"So kid, wanna come with me to the station?" Emma asked as she walked back to the yellow bug

"Yeah." He said getting in the front seat, Killian stayed behind and starting unpacking some of the boxes.

They drove a few minutes down the road until they reached the station, Emma and Henry both got out of the car and walked into the station, they were only a few people there.

"Can I help you?" a lady behind a desk asked

"Yes, I'm the new Chief, Emma Swan." Emma said, "This is my son Henry."

"Oh of course, we didn't expect to see you so soon Miss Swan." The woman said, "It's funny we had a Chief Swan before." The woman said

"Oh what happened to him?" Emma asked

"Oh Chief Swan died a century ago, but there hasn't been anyone quite like him ever since we've had a few Chiefs come and go but no one really stuck, we hope you do." The woman spoke

"I'm sure we will." Emma said, "And what's your name Miss?" Emma asked

"Emily Young." The dark haired woman said, Emma noticed the scars on her face but didn't think it would be appropriate to ask.

"Well this whole place is yours, not much happens in Forks nowadays, but it was nice meeting you, I'm afraid I'm off the clock." Emily said getting up

"Whoa." Emma said seeing her large belly, Emily laughed

"Yes very pregnant, I'm taking maternity leave soon, so I'll help you get this place started then it's all yours Miss Swan."

"Yeah no problem, I was a sheriff back in Maine." Emma said

"This will be an easy transition then, I'll see you tomorrow Miss Swan, and it was nice meeting you Henry." Emily said smiling, she left without another word. Emma and Henry looked around getting a feel for the station it wasn't much different than Storybrooke but it was a bit gloomier and a little more high-tech, they could make this work. Emma threw on a police Jacket and grabbed the keys to the cruiser, she gave henry her keys to drive back when he was ready to leave. There were a few other officers out still but a few more returned and introduced themselves. Her team looked pretty good.

"Okay I'm gonna head home probably stop by the store to grab some food okay?" Henry said, Emma nodded, although Henry just turned seventeen, late for a sophomore but Emma and Regina both wanted him to start school later so that he could drive and be more independent; Henry had his license and was trusted more.

"Okay kid see you when I get home." Emma said ruffling her son's brown locks, Henry drove to the store and bought a few things for dinner then decided to have a little look around forks, there was nothing but trees, it was really awesome for him. He got out of the yellow bug and decided to take a little nature walk through the woods.

* * *

Anne and Esme finished up the feast for Jacob and Renesmee right before the others came back home.

"How'd it go?" Esme asked as Carlisle stood next to her

"Fairly well no new incidents." Carlisle said smiling at his children, Anne still looked away from her siblings ashamed of what she kept doing. Rose and Alice ran up the stairs with their vampire speed to discuss things while Emmett and Jasper turned on the TV, Edward was the only one still focused on Anne, he had been reading her thoughts and understood where she was coming from, what she felt was exactly how he felt when Bella learned of what he truly was. Anne looked up at her brother knowing he had been in her thoughts.

"Stop." She whimpered, Edward looked away knowing she hated him in her mind, he looked at her again giving her a silent apology before grabbing Bella's hand and fleeing back into the forest to grab a few things he had left at home.

Anne closed her eyes and leant against the counter trying her hardest to erase the memories of her latest kill. She heard her parents whisper about her possible power manifest but zoned them out, she knew she was a monster and didn't need to confirm it anymore. She was quickly pulled away from her thoughts as she caught the scent of Jacob, it was an awful scent and almost always made her want to throw up. Jacob and Renesmee walked into the kitchen hand in hand, Nessie had grown up quite a bit but young enough to place her with Anne in highschool as sophomores. Nessie smiled at her aunt then looked at all the food.

"Hey Anne." Jacob said

"Hi." Anne mumbled she covered her mouth in fear she would throw up by his closeness, "You are more revolting today, I need to get some air." Anne said

"Take Jacob's sweater with you." Carlisle said

"What?" Anne asked

"It will control your smell, you wont be as tempted to bite a human if you cant smell them." He explained, Anne sighed heavily

"Anne, sweater or you aren't going out." Esme said sternly, Anne sighed again and snagged Jacob's sweater, she grabbed her earphones and phone and jumped out into the forest, she ran and ran until she found her special spot. A little meadow Edward had told her about, full of flowers and beautiful trees. She hummed in approval, she put on Jacob's sweater and put her earphones in and enjoyed her alone time, she began to sing along with her music.

Henry walked for about ten minutes, Forks was quite a beautiful place, he knew his step-dad would love it, Robin had been trying to teach him archery but because of Regina had to refrain on the lessons until he was at least seventeen and now that he was he couldn't wait. He walked into a clearing and heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, he followed it and found a brunette with her back facing him, the sun disappeared behind clouds and casted a shadow around them, he wanted to get closer to her, something about her intrigued him.

Anne kept singing enjoying the moment, she felt a weird presense and pulled out her earphones, she heard soft breaths and quickly shot up and turned around in a stance for attack.

"I'm sorry for startling you, I didn't mean to." The boy said, he looked around his teens as she should have been.

"You should leave." Anne said softly using Jacob's sleeve to resist the smell of the boy.

"My name's Henry Mills, I just moved here, I heard you singing, you have a very lovely voice." He stated

Anne looked at him sideways, he wasn't under her spell like the rest, maybe it was a misunderstanding with what she thought her powers were.

"What's your name?" Henry asked stepping closer to her, Anne backed away and shook her head

"I'm not going to hurt you." Henry said, he looked at her fully, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen except something about her seemed off, he couldn't really make out the color of her eyes but he knew they were different, he stepped a little closer but instead fell over a stick cutting his hand, he quickly stood up and looked at the blood dripping out of his new flesh wound.

Anne gasped and tried to back away more, this couldn't happen to her again not in one day. She looked at the boy with big eyes, he looked back at her curiously. The blood on his hand began to drip down his arm and on the floor, Anne looked at the droplets her hand dropped from her mouth.

"Oh god." She whimpered

* * *

Everyone sat at the dinner table watching Nessie and Jacob eat everything, it was sort of disgusting but the Cullens still loved Nessie and tolerated Jacob. The two had explained what they had done early and what their plans were for tonight before Nessie's big day tomorrow.

"I'll help you with your outfit." Alice said smiling at Nessie who had a wide grin on her face everyone laughed, Alice was just about to place the cup of warm animal blood to her lips when she had a vision. She gasped and dropped the cup, Jasper grabbed the cup before it could spill.

"What is it?" Esme asked

"Anne!" she cried she quickly shot up from her seat and was about to jump out everyone behind her in less than a second, she stopped again, she was having another vision.

"Alice!" Rose yelled, Alice shook her head and turned back to her family

"It's too late." She yelled


End file.
